


dance in the dark

by deadheartbeats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadheartbeats/pseuds/deadheartbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun can think back on a number of occasions when his synapses became soaked in alcohol (usually, he wakes up with too many questionable hickeys and not enough cohesive memories).</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my livejournal, also edited since i first posted it there.

Baekhyun thinks that maybe he should have predicted this would happen, that maybe he should've anticipated that his _extremely_ low tolerance for alcohol would inevitably lead to his so-called _misfortune_. He can think back on a number of occasions when his synapses became soaked in alcohol, and his conscious mind ended up too far gone to recall anything between his first sip of vodka and his killer hangover (usually, he wakes up with too many questionable hickeys and not enough cohesive memories).

Now, what little is left of Baekhyun's sober mind realizes that tonight will probably follow that same pattern, only this time he knows better than to blame this on the burning mixture scattered in red plastic cups all over the frat house.

Baekhyun's heavy eyes blink slowly, lashes fluttering against his red cheeks as he makes out Kim Jongdae's blurred form, and he purses his lips into a purposeful pout. "This," he slurs, voice unreasonably raspy, and he winces, "is all your fault." Baekhyun wants to sound angry, intimidating, wants to see Jongdae quake in his shoes, but Jongdae just grins and chuckles, white teeth bright against the darkness.

"You're not really blaming _me_ , are you?" he asks, breathy laughter filling in between words. His tone in undeniably mocking. Baekhyun hates it.

It always happens like this, ever since Baekhyun joined the university and Jongdae became his roommate. Both boys have always been alike in more ways than one, but Jongdae has consistently been more daring than Baekhyun, edges more sharp where Baekhyun goes soft. But he always makes sure Baekhyun is close behind, dragging him along with a tight grip on his fingers and a misleadingly innocent smile on his lips.

Baekhyun’s pout turns petulant, and he crosses his arms over his chest, waving a disapproving finger in Jongdae's face. His eyes follow the digit with raised, teasing eyebrows. "Y-you, it _is_ your fault! I wanted to stay at home and study for the exam but no! You wanted to come to this _frat_ party," he says _frat_ incredulously, and Jongdae snorts. "And now we're-"

Baekhyun's cut off as someone from outside the closet shouts a reminder that _7 minutes in heaven is not the time for chit chat_ , and a fist slams into the wooden door with a resounding sounds that makes laughter boom outside.

Baekhyun squeaks, flinching at the way the door rattles on its hinges with the force of the hit. He staggers backwards, fingers latching at a fur coat to upright himself. Jongdae lunges forward and his hands locking around Baekhyun's waist. He steadies his wobbly knees with another soft chuckle.

"You're such a cute drunk," he muses, like he's talking to himself. Baekhyun fists handfuls of Jongdae's shirt, eyes staring at the floor. "I'm sorry, okay? But really, you can't blame me that you got yourself shit-faced."

Baekhyun doesn't answer for a minute, still making an attempt to stay balanced. "Okay," he finally mumbles, and the word feels thick in his mouth as he says it, like cotton. Jongdae grins again and ruffles his hair affectionately. "What now?" he adds a beat later.

Jongdae hums thoughtfully as he looks around the cramped closet. "I guess if you _really_ want to get out of here, we give them what they want," Jongdae offers, thumbs pressing smooth circles where Baekhyun's shirt rides up idly. The touch is so subtle, so soothing that Baekhyun feels a heavy drowsiness mingle with his intoxication. He has to blink multiple times before he feels refocused.

Baekhyun _does_ want to get out of here, wants the familiar safety and protection he knows the walls of their dorm room will provide. Here, he feels vulnerable, exposed like a nerve, and the alcohol only makes it worse. "What do they want?" he slurs.

Jongdae hums again, his thumbs still moving in a hypnotic, lulling pattern as he smiles down at him. "I suppose a kiss would suffice," he says, and Baekhyun nearly misses the hopefulness that laces his words.

Baekhyun isn't as surprised as he could be when he hears the words. Its not the first time something like this has happened; people are always mistaking Jongdae as his boyfriend, saying things like _they're too affectionate to be friends_. And, if Baekhyun is being honest, they're not entirely wrong in thinking that Baekhyun may have feelings for Jongdae. He likes to think Jongdae does, too.

Baekhyun can't deny that sometimes when it's just them, and the light is _just right_ when Jongdae gives him one of his smiles, his stomach knots in ways that feels grossly pleasant. Sometimes he wonders what it might be like to lace their fingers together and call Jongdae his. He always suppresses it, though, just before it boils over.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Baekhyun mumbles softly, licking at his lips a little nervously. His words run together. "Just one kiss," he agrees, and Jongdae nods, a bit eagerly.

"One kiss." Jongdae says it like a promise.

"And that's it," Baekhyun is quick to add, cheeks flushed. He doesn't want to push his limits.

"That's it." Jongdae flashes him a toothy grin.

Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath, head and heart thudding in unison. He raises his hands with uncertainty, holding the other boy’s shoulders with cautious fingers, and Jongdae rolls his eyes.

"Relax. Man up," he teases and slides his hands higher up on his waist.

Jongdae leans closer, slowly, and Baekhyun feels nervousness coil in his stomach. The tips of his fingers tingle anxiously, eagerly, and he rushes to close the distance between their lips. He presses their mouths together in a hasty kiss that has Jongdae chuckling against him as he pulls him closer.

Baekhyun isn’t entirely sure what to be expecting. His mind trails back to romantic comedies that marathon on the soap opera channels when he can’t sleep late at night. They always say things like the first kiss should have _millions of butterflies fluttering in your stomach_ and _fireworks at the brush of your lips_ and _hearing bells in your head_. That's not quite what he feels.

His heart jumps into his throat, and Jongdae wastes no time, getting the kiss off the runway with a prompt nip to his bottom lip, and Baekhyun can't even stifle a gasp. Jongdae’s lips are soft, spreading a comfortable warmth over him from head to toe. Something churns in his stomach, feeling more like crashing waves that throw him off balance than those notorious, innocuous butterflies.

Baekhyun’s thin fingers slip down from Jongdae’s neck to his collar, gathering fistfuls of fabric and pulling him closer. Jongdae’s kisses are flirtatious, coy, and every movement with his teeth and tongue is perfectly calculated to draw gasps and quiet moans from Baekhyun. His head tips to the side slowly, deepening the kiss as Jongdae licks fervently into his mouth.

Jongdae skillfully presses Baekhyun flat against the nearest wall without breaking the kiss. It's heady and breathless, and Baekhyun's skin pricks with pinpoints of heat at every slick touch of Jongdae’s tongue over his.

It's entirely too much and not nearly enough, and Baekhyun tries to pull Jongdae closer, whimpering his name into his open mouth between gasping, stuttering breaths. Jongdae's hands travel under his shirt, palming the warm skin of his stomach and Baekhyun's heart thrums in his chest and ears, obnoxiously loud at the touch.

The kiss starts to turn a little sloppy as Jongdae presses a familiar hand to his jaw. Baekhyun can't get enough of the feel and taste of Jongdae. It's dangerously addicting, making his mind numb with want and need—and just then, the closet doors are yanked open and light spills in.

Jongdae breaks the kiss abruptly and leans back, still holding Baekhyun's cheeks firmly. He shoots a dark look at Chanyeol, who has a dopey grin spread across his face. A deep flush spread from Baekhyun's neck to the tip of his ears in embarrassment.

"What?" Jongdae hisses, voice hoarse and an octave lower than Baekhyun's can remember. It makes him shiver.

Chanyeol smirks wider as he looks between them, taking in their debauched expressions. Baekhyun ducks his head bashfully, tightening his grip on Jongdae's shirt. He wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

"Nothing, nothing, I just wanted to make sure everyone is enjoying my party. Which I can see you both are," Chanyeol says with a teasing wiggle of his eyebrows.

Baekhyun's mind reels, tuning out Chanyeol entirely as he licks his kiss-swollen lips. He can feel the warmth and weight of Jongdae's lingering there. The thought makes him smile to himself.

It's not until Chanyeol leaves the doorway that Baekhyun's senses fully slide back into focus, and he looks up at Jongdae. Jongdae's lips hold a smile, full of mischief and an undeniable smugness. Baekhyun's heart skips a beat in a way that's almost painful.

"Your lips are bruised," Jongdae muses, speaking after a moment of silence. He's smirking coyly as he thumbs Baekhyun's bottom lip, and his eyes brighten at the way the smaller man shivers once more.

"So are yours." Baekhyun's voice is scratchy, and he clears his throat with a sheepish smile. "I like it." he adds, and Jongdae laughs. "You should let me bruise them more often." The words are spoken before he realizes he's said them, but Baekhyun doesn't regret it, not one bit.

"I thought we agreed to one kiss only?" Jongdae teases, voice hushed at the close proximity. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and grins, jerking Jongdae closer and kisses his mouth again, briefly.

"Shut up."


End file.
